If Things Were Different
by I'mJustMe-PlainOl'V
Summary: What would happen if Lily Evans was never sorted into Gryffindor?Would James still fall in love with her? Would Lily still find him annoying? Pairings: Remus/OC, Sirius/OC, and others. Rated T to be safe.
1. Platform 9 34

Chapter 1

Platform 9 3/4

Bridget Malfoy went running down the hall of her mansion. Her dark brown hair, so dark it was nearly black, was a mess, and her chocolate brown eyes were wide with panic. Bridget skidded to a halt in the kitchen entrance. She composed herself, and walked inside.

"Oh, hi mum!" she said to the kind looking lady sitting at the table. You could clearly tell where Bridget got her looks from.

"Bridget! Your still in your pajamas and your hair is a mess! We have to leave for the train station soon, and you'd better be ready. I assume your already packed." At noticing her daughters sheepish smile, she said in a worried voice, "You are packed, right?"

Bridget sat down at the table in front of the plate of pancakes her mother put down. She tried to pretend she was completely calm and said, "Everythings fine. I'll be ready on time. Definitely."

Bridget shoveled the pancakes into her mouth, avoiding her mother's stare. She then ran right back up to her room to get dressed.

She walked into her huge closet to pick out an outfit. She decided on purple skinny jeans with a gray Coca-Cola top with cut off sleeves. She matched it with knee high Converse boots, a black fringe shoulder bag, a thick pyramid bracelet, and an open knit beret. Bridget ran out of her closet and into her room. As she looked around, she decided she would have to convince her mum to let her redecorate. It was too childish looking. It had light pink walls and a white ceiling. The furniture looked like it came straight out of a princess castle. There was a huge king sized purple bed with many light pink pillows to match the walls of different shapes and sizes on it. There was a simple white desk, that had a lamp shaped like a castle at the bottom. There was a white bookshelf in the corner filled with books. There was also a white bureau that had knobs that looked like big, shiny diamonds. Then, one wall was made entirely if glass and had sliding doors that led to her balcony. The balcony overlooked their quidditch pitch, where she and her three brothers practiced sometimes.

There was also a brown trunk at the foot of her bed, which was currently empty. It used to be her older brother Logan's. Looking at it, the panic returned to her eyes. She still had to pack! She ran into her closet and grabbed pairs of jeans and shorts. Then she grabbed shirts, tank tops, and sweaters. She threw them on the floor by her trunk, but then remembered she needed underwear and socks.

From downstairs, her mother yelled, "Bridget! Logan! We are going to be late, we have to leave!"

I then heard Logan thumping down the stairs from the floor above me. I figured he'd run straight downstairs but he stopped by my room. He poked his head inside and said, "Last minute packing?"

I nodded my head frantically and his striking, ice blue eyes shined with amusement. He was admittedly quite handsome, with his blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, which he got from our father.

He smiled and said, "What would you say if I said I could pack everything you need in seconds?"

"I'd say, 'HELP ME!'" I shouted, flailing my arms in the air comically.

He smirked and laughed, then said, "I'll help you. But only if I get a big hug from my favorite little sister."

I nodded my head frantically. He took out his recently purchased wand and gave it a twirl while saying some spell, and everything I needed, including my books and uniform, went flying into my trunk. I stared at him in shock, but he just laughed.

Then mum yelled, "WHAT, are you two doing!? Do you want to miss your train?"

We shared looks then lugged our stuff downstairs, where we found mum and our two brothers waiting for us. My other two brother's names are Liam and Zak. Liam, the oldest, is a third year, and he has my father's dirty blonde hair and mum's brown eyes. Zak is the youngest, and he has brown hair and ice blue eyes. It wad an odd combination. He was ten, and starting his first year at Hogwarts next year. Logan is older than me, but we are both 11. We were both starting our first year. Mum side along apparted is to the train station. We appoached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Alright Liam, you first." mum said with a small smile.

Liam took off running at the barrier, and seconds later he disappeared. Mum motioned for me and Logan to go next. I was feeling pretty nervous. That wall looked very solid to me. One look at Logan showed he felt the same. I think Mum noticed our nervousness, because she said in a reasurring way, "Don't worry, you two. Me and Zak will be right behind you."

Logan and I shared a look, then he took off running, me right on his heels. I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting to feel the impact of the hard wall, but when I opened them I was looking at the shiny red Hogwarts express. I couldn't help but smile. True to their word, Mum and Zak appeared on the platform seconds later.

"Platform 9 3/4..." I whispered in awe.

Liam approached us, coming back from greeting some friends. He gave Mum a big hug, then gave Zak one as well. Zak started crying, like he has past years when Liam left.

"I want to go to Hogwarts, too!" he cried.

I walked over and gave him my signature bone crushing hug, saying, "Only one more year, yeah? Then you can come with us. I'm gonnna miss you tons. I promise I'll write, 'kay?"

He nodded with a small smile. I got up and hugged Mum. She started sniffling and I knew the waterworks were about to come.

"Please don't cry..." I said.

She smiled sadly, while saying, "I know, I know... I'll just miss you all so much!"

She hugged Logan, then hugged us all again for good measure. Then, the warning whistle blew. We gathered up our stuff and borded the train. We stood there waving goodbye as the train pulled out of the station, slowly picking up speed.

Liam turned to us and said, "I'm gonna go sit with my friends, don't follow me. I don't want you embarassing me." He then left us to find our own way.

"What a nice brother we have, yeah?" I said with a scowl.

Logan chuckled and replied, "The nicest."

We started looking for a compartmant. We were attempting to weave through the many students, but we were having much difficulty because everybody seemed to be gathered in the walkway.

Logan suddenly leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I have an idea." I looked him strangely but he just winked and smirked.

Then suddenly he was yelling, "Ah! I'm claustrophobic! Please move! I'm claustrophobic! I'm gonna be sick! Move! Please move!"

And it worked.

I followed close on his heels, throwing people apologetic smiles. We finally found a somewhat empty compartment near the end of the train.

I opened the door and said, "Excuse me, do you mind if we sit here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN-

Hey! This is the second chapter of my story. Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Busy with getting back into the swing of things... But I'm an eight grader now! Yeah! Just one more year of middle school... Hopefully I'll survive. Anyways, in this chapter I make a reference to Cygnus Black, and I know it doesn't exactly make sense, because I'm pretty sure he had kids, one being Bellatrix, but let's just pretend it fits! Now, I realize you know nothing about me, so my goal is to tell you one thing about myself per chapter, so I'll tell you something now. My name is Victoria! My goal to update at least once a week. Hopefully you'll all review! So, enjoy!

From Bridget's POV

Remus, Snape, and Lily

-.-.-.-

Previously on ITWD

We finally found a somewhat empty compartment near the end of the train.

I opened the door and said, "Excuse me, do you mind if we sit here?"

-.-.-.-

"Of course not," said a boy with sandy brown hair and kind brown eyes, "I'm Remus Lupin, first year."

"Oh, I'm Bridget Malfoy and this is my brother Logan. We're first years, too." I told him as me and Logan sat ourselves down.

Then, the red-head with amazing emerald eyes spoke up.

"I'm Lily Evans, and this here," she said, gesturing to the boy next to her, "is Severus Snape."

"Nice to meet you." Logan said hesitantly, eyeing the boy, Snape's, shoulder length greasy hair, and black, beady eyes.

Remus attempted to make conversation, though it was rather awkward because Snape and Evans seemed to have taken a disliking to Logan.

"So… what house do you want to get into?" he asked.

"Gryffindor!" Logan and I both simutaneously shouted. We looked at each other and smirked.

Remus smiled for the first time since we got into the compartment. "Me too. It seems like the best house, though I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad."

Snape scowled and muttered words such as 'disgusting' and 'horrid house'.

"If you think Gryffindor is such a terrible house, where would you rather end up then? Slytherin, no doubt." Logan said with barely supressed rage. Uur mum and our grandfather had been in Gryffindor, after all. "Of course I'd want to be in Slytherin. Way better than Gryffindor." he growled.

I stood up and got right in his face. "How dare you insult Gryffindor! You slimy, insufferable git!"

Evans gasped and stood up as well. "How dare you insult Sev! Let's go find somewhere else to sit." She and Snape then gathered their stuff and left.

"Thank Merlin!" Remus said with obvious relief.

I laughed, saying, "I know, right? I really hope that Evans chick isn't in the same house as me. I don't want to share a dorm with her."

Remus chuckled, "So you're a Malfoy and you don't have the signature blonde hair?"

"Nope! I'm also a halfblood Malfoy. My grandfather Cygnus Malfoy got himself disowned. I bet the other Malfoys don't even know me and my brothers exist. But a couple years back, my father was still prejudiced against muggleborns and halfbloods, so he left to return to other remaining family."

Remus looked very shocked at my relevation. Logan was nodding sadly.

"But then how are you a halfblood if you're a Malfoy?" Remus questioned.

I smiled and laughed. "It is confusing, isn't it? Well, my father was a pureblood, and my mum was a muggleborn. My father fell in love with mum before he even knew her blood status. Then, after mum had Zak, my younger brother, my father started to treat us all horribly, because according to him we were 'filthy halfbloods'." I concluded with an eye-roll.

"So he just left you guys?" Remus asked, horrified.

"Pretty much." I said, nodding. "He divorced mum and left."

Just then the compartment door slid open, and two girls stood there. The one with blonde hair and light blue eyes said, "Do you mind if we sit here?"

"Of course not!" I said with a smile. "I'm Bridget Malfoy, and this is my brother Logan, and this is Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you." she said, sitting across from me. "I'm Bailee Grey."

The other girl, with brown hair and brown eyes sat next to me and said, "I'm Sarah Clark."

We made pointless conversation until we neared Hogsmeade. When we were about ten minutes away us girls went to change into our uniforms. The guys changed in the compartment. I think it's odd how guys don't care who sees them.

As we were walking back, Bailee looked at me and said, "I hope were all in the same house."

Sarah nodded. "I'd be really glad. I'd know somebody in my dorm!"

I smiled at them and nodded. "I wanna be a Gryffindor. What about you guys?"

"I want to be a Gryffindor, too." Sarah said.

"Same here." said Bailee with a grin. "I hope we all are Gryffindors. And, no offence, but if either of you gets into Slytherin, I'll never speak to you again."

I laughed and said, "Trust me, I don't plan on it."

We arrived back at the conpartant and slid open the door. Logan had just finished pulling on a shirt.

"Wow, knock much?" he said with a roll of his eyes.

Bailee had just opened her mouth to give some cheeky remark, when the train screeched to a stop.

We had arrived at Hogsmeade. 


End file.
